Howling Moon
Howling Moon , also known as Moon Song, is a recurring ability in the series. It is both a summon ability of Fenrir's Final Fantasy VI incarnation and a Limit Break of Red XIII, both of which generally provides status enhancements to the player party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Howling Moon is the summon ability of Fenrir, which grants Image to all party members at the cost of 70 MP. Final Fantasy VII ]] Howling Moon is a level 3 Limit for Red XIII, learned after killing 72 enemies while still in Limit Level 2. It gives him Haste and Berserk, an increases his attack by 60%. If the player protects Red XIII from Berserk by equipping him with a Peace Ring, they can keep control of him and even use Howling Moon twice, as the +60% attack power stacks up to 100%. Final Fantasy XI Howling Moon is the level 1 ability of Fenrir that requires the Blood Pact Rage to use, and uses up all MP to cast. It inflicts massive Dark-elemental damage to all enemies within the area of effect, and is only available during Astral Flow. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Howling Moon is an active ability that grants Berserk and Haste, Evasion Up on the user for 4 AP. It can be used by Fenrir. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Other appearances Blood of Bahamut Howling Moon is the cinematic ultimate attack of Fenrir. It is used in main scenario 2-5 as well as some side missions after 5 minutes elapse. It deals heavy lightning-elemental damage to the player character. The boss can only use it once per battle. Gallery FFVI iOS Howling Moon.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Limit Break Red XIII Howlingmoon.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII. FFAB Howling Moon R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Howling Moon R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Howling Moon - Red XIII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Howling Moon - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). FFAB Howling Moon - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend). FFRK Howling Moon Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Howling Moon.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Howling Moon EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Mad Howling Moon.png|Mad Howling Moon version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE Howling Moon 1.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Howling Moon 2.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Howling Moon.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (1★). FFBE Howling Moon 3.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (3★). FFBE Howling Moon FFVII.png|Red XIII's version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Cloud & Red XIII TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology In many ancient cultures depicts wolves related to the moon. In Norse mythology, Hati Hróðvitnisson chases the moon. The Native American Seneca tribes believe that a wolf sung the moon into existence. A popular belief that there is some sort of connection between wolves and the moon, but canine experts have found no connection between the phases of the moon and wolf howling. In fantasy fiction, a common imagery has wolves howling at the moon. Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Summon abilities